


A Life So Lived

by RiceBowlDevils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blood, Car Accidents, Hedwig is a cat, Insecure Harry, M/M, Relationship Problems, Rikki User, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDevils/pseuds/RiceBowlDevils
Summary: Harry was displeased, no wait he was irritated, let's just say he was both and for good reason too.Harry made plans to spend time with his husband Tom on Valentine's day, only for Tom to go to work that very day, now Tom has to find Harry before the unthinkable happens.





	A Life So Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ( ´▽` )ﾉ this randomly came to me some time ago and I decided to write it now.  
> It is a rough draft that I will get back to and edit.
> 
> Coming from me it will most likely be sad.. all my stories are sad wow... gotta work on that, anyway please forgive me for any grammar mistakes I'm really bad XD
> 
> edit- 2/10/18  
> I found this cringy as I edited this... I changed some things and added some more just so it actually made sense.

Harry was displeased, no wait he was irritated, let's just say he was both and for good reason too.

Well, it was a good reason in his mind at least.

Harry had excitingly been waiting for Valentine's day so he could spend the whole day with his husband Tom, maybe sleep in way past their alarms then snuggle on the couch over a  cheesy romance movie. But Tom decided to work on the 14th leaving an annoyed Harry at their penthouse.

Harry knows Tom's job is important, very important actually. Being the CEO and founder of Voldemort industry and all, but he couldn't he get one of his workers to work on valentines day! He has hundreds of workers ready to be used but no! He just had to go down and work.

Kicking an empty can down the sidewalk and into the grass, Harry sighed

He had stormed out of the house right before Tom opened the door to leave, he left him there in his black suit and perfectly made hair.

Tom, of course, called out to him but Harry was in no mind to deal with his surgery sweet words and manipulating behaviour.

And that brings us to now. Harry bare feet and still in his green pyjamas, walking through the local park not far from their home.

Luckily it is still early and not many people are here besides the occasional morning jogger. Running his hands through his hair, he regretted running out.

It was a stupid reason to get mad about, but he had been planning this day for weeks! It was meant to be special just him and Tom. They could continue with his plans when Tom gets back from work but it wouldn't be the same. It would be just like any other day, Harry would welcome Tom home with a kiss before going to the kitchen to make dinner. Then later while they both sit on the couch, Tom reading a book and Harry petting Hedwig.

Normal. Not special at all.

Sighing once again, Harry sat down on an old park bench.

Maybe he should go home? Surely Tom should be at work, he had stormed out an hour ago. He doubted Tom would wait there for him to come back. He probably thought Harry was acting stupid and childish, might even lecture him about his actions.

"who runs out of the house over valentines day?!" Tom would yell.

And Harry would scream right back "Because it's important to me! We barely see each other because you're always at work!"

Then it would escalate into a fight and Tom would be kicked out onto the couch. Not the most memorable of moments that Harry would like to experience.

Deciding not to go home, Tom can feed Hedwig, he walked to the nearest motel.

When he entered the lady at the receptionist desk didn't bat an eye at his outfit, probably used to it Harry thought. Paying the lady quickly as to get out of eyeshot Harry quickly took the offered keys.

First, he would need new clothes, the idea of walking the streets in pyjamas left a sour taste in his mouth, but he's already done that. He can still remember the look he got from an old lady walking her dog. She shuffled quickly, probably thinking he was insane or homeless, it was a cold February day after all.

The cold wind ruffled Harry's new clothes as he left the to two dollar store, he was wearing cheap runners and a worn looking pair of sweatpants. He would have to make do with his buttoned-up pyjama top.

The sky was grey promising rain while the wind carried the bone chilling cold. He wasn't poor by any means but he would rather use what money is on him for more important things like the motel bill and food.

suddenly his phone plays the default ringtone because he still doesn't know how to change it even after having it for years. Taking it out of his pocket and turning the screen on Harry sees the bold letters of **#Sexy Husband#** flash across his screen.

It was a miracle that he didn't drop his phone. Tom was calling him.. he didn't think this far, what was he meant to say? Sorry, I left stormed out?

Suddenly angry Harry quickly rejected the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Tom didn't have the right to call him, Harry would call him when he was ready to speak to the heartless bastard.

Angrily making his way to the motel, moving past the receptionist who looked at him when he entered but she averted her eyes as soon as she saw Harry's glare.

Harry locked himself in his room for the rest of the day.

\--+--

Its been three days and Tom hasn't stopped calling him, he has over 50 missed calls and voice messages, and over 100 texts. Harry had resorted to turning off his phone to save power.

Maybe he should go home, with what all the messages say, Tom, sounds concerned.

**# we will talk when I get home**

**# Where are you? Your not at home**

**# Harry I'm serious come home right now**

**# I'm worried Harry, your not picking up or messaging me back**

**# Harry?**

**# I'm sorry please come home, I'm not angry anymore**

**# I miss you**

They were only just a few, they we're also making Harry feel guilty.

Making up his mind Harry went down and gave the keys back, it was the same girl from before, she smiled and thanked him for his stay.

Turning his phone on, while he held the door open for a elderly man to enter the motel, Harry scrolled through his contacts clicking the call button for **#Sexy Husband#**  and waited.

Butterflys wormed their way into Harry's stomach making him nervous. What if Tom didn't want to speak to him? it was a stupid thought Tom obviously was worried the texts say so.

After a click, a worried voice resonated from the phone's speaker "Harry! Where are you? Are you alright, stay right where you are I'll come pick you up" 

The guilt Harry felt before amplified as he heard Tom's worried voice "Slow down Tom, I'm perfectly fine and on my way back now" 

"Are you sure? You don't want me to pick you up, it looks like it's going to rain though"

"No I'm fine, I'm only a block away"

Looking up Harry turned left to cross the road.

"We will talk when we get home ok?" Harry said as he started to cross the road.

"Ok, I love you Harry" warmth filled Harry as he heard those words, there may have been a small part of his brain thinking that Tom would want a divorce as soon as he got home.

"I love you too"

suddenly the loud sound of a car's tyres screeching filled Harry's ears, along with the smell of burnt rubber. He looked up only to see the front of a SUV before he felt pain explode throughout his body. Then there was darkness.

_BEEP,_   
_BEEP,_

\--+--

_BEEP,_   
_BEEP,_

Tom looked at his phone, all he heard was a loud bang and screeching of tyres then the phone cut off.

"Harry?" Worry clouded his mind when he didn't get an answer. Harry wouldn't just hang up on him like that, unless he was still angry which Tom doubted, there should be no reason.

Panic invaded him as his mind came up with multiple reasons why the call would cut off, none of them were good.

Grabbing his coat Tom raced out the door, running to the elevator he pressed the elevator button. Tapping his foot and looking at his phone Tom growled, it was taking too long so he opted to run down the stairs.

The receptionist looked surprised to see someone run down the stairs, even more so when that someone was Tom Riddle who lived on the top floor.

Ignoring the shocked girl Tom ran out of the entrance. It was raining when he left the building but he didn't care if it meant he could see Harry again.

Tom ran down the street, Harry had said he was only a block away but which direction? Annoyed that Harry didn't give him directions, he ran down what he hoped to be the right road.

Once he turned the corner Tom could see a large crowd up ahead it did nothing but bring dread. They were all talking about an accident. pushing through the crowd he saw burnt rubber on the road and a black car with a broken window that had blood mixed with the rain trickling through the broken cracks. But what really caught his attention was the body lying on the road, he took a resemblance to Harry with his messy brown hair now sticking to his pale face. But the boy was limp and had a puddle of blood beneath his head.

Horror dawned on Tom as he realised who the boy was "Harry?" his voice fluctuated as he walked up to the boy laying on the road. Tom bent down and held Harry to his chest, squeezing tightly. Harry was pale too pale and cold, why was he so cold? "Wake up Harry, Wake up you idiot now isn't the time for playing jokes"

Tom moved some hair that was sticking to Harry's wet face before he shook him slightly, Harry's lips were an unnatural blue. Why wasn't he waking up? He should be laughing and smiling.

He's having a breakdown he knows this but knowing doesn't stop it.

This wasn't meant to happen, Harry was meant to be at home sitting on their couch watching tv or playing with Hedwig, waiting for him to get back home.

Looking around at all the people who were just standing there whispering among themselves. They all looked sad and pitying. Why? Harry is perfectly fine, he's just sleeping.

Tom's lungs burned, demanding for more oxygen than he could take in.

"Call an ambulance!" Tom's voice wavered as tremors wracked his body. The rain had long since drenched his clothes making them stick to him uncomfortably. Quickly picking up his forgotten phone that layed on the ground Tom tried to call for an ambulance.

Only jolting when a hand came down on his shoulder "He's dead"

Scilence.

No, no Harry couldn't be dead, he's just sleeping that's all "Don't lie to me he's alive I know it"

"he's dead, I checked his pulse before you came" came the same voice from before.

Tom hadn't cried since he left that God forsaken orphanage when he was 17, but now seeing the love of his life dead and in his arms looking unnaturally pale, Tom's world broke.

He couldn't accept it Harry couldn't be dead. He had just been talking to Harry not 5 minutes ago, how can he just die all of a sudden.

A broken sob crawled up Tom's throat. The people around gave pitying looks as they spoke among themselves and gave their condolences for his loss.

The sound of the ambulance siren was suffocating as it grew louder. The soft clouds of white smoke from Tom's breathing was an indication of his beating heart, only his beating heart. Not Harry's

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment (￣∇￣)
> 
> edit- 2/10/18  
> My spelling was horrible.. how could you guys read this XD?


End file.
